


Today You Were Far Away

by gamergirl929



Series: A Forever Kind of Love [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, J.P. Armitage - Freeform, Laura Hollis - Freeform, Lola Perry - Freeform, Matska Belmonde - Freeform, OC-Donna Belmonde - Freeform, Papa Hollis - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, S. LaFontaine - Freeform, Smut, carmilla karnstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One phone call, that's all it took, one phone call to completely change my life forever... And the changes had just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of "It's Not Raining Inside" and "Wait For Me?" in the "A Forever Kind of Love" series. 
> 
> Working with The Anon, now known as Fox, to bring their brainchild to life! 
> 
> Takes place a considerable amount of time after "Wait For Me?"

_“Ouch!” Carmilla snarled through clenched teeth as the man behind the tattoo gun began filling in the design on her back._

_“I told you it was going to hurt.” I smirk as I placed my hand over Carmilla’s._

_Not even a week after her graduation from airborne school, Carmilla insisted on going to get a tattoo. The Parachutist Badge, or jump wings as she refers to it. A complete mimic of the badge she adorns on her army blues._

_It was soon after Carmilla got the tattoo that she was sent off to combat. She’d gotten off a few weeks at a time to see me from time to time, but now she’s stationed back in Afghanistan, with me of course still in the US._

That memory seems like so long ago, because it is. I, Laura Hollis, am now graduating from college, as a news grad, with a minor in Multimedia.

To say I am completely stoked would be an understatement… But still, something is missing… Glancing at the wall of pictures, I know who’s missing…

Carmilla did all she could, but, sadly, it doesn’t look like she can get the time off to attend my graduation.

I straighten my cap in the mirror just as the door open revealing LaFontaine and Perry, both in their graduation gowns and caps.

“Come on, Hollis! We’re gonna be late!” LaFontaine practically drags me out of my dorm room. We make our way to the large gym where our graduation is being held, the room is filled with decorations and a large amount of chairs.

The bleachers are already beginning to fill with people, in suits and dresses, while the seats below are filling with students in caps and gowns.

Everyone moves to their positions sitting down in their specific chairs. I slowly make my way towards my seat.

Considering I am graduating top of my class… Like a certain someone I know… I get to give the speech.

After the professors have said their piece, I am called to the stage to give my speech.

Everyone cheers as I ascend the stage’s steps and move towards the podium.

I clear my throat as I gaze over the crowd at the many faces of my friends and fellow students.

“College. Hours of papers and late nights. Research papers covered in coffee stains and tear drops. We’ve finally done it.”

My eyes glance around the crowd as I continue. 

“After all of these late nights, the work and dedication we’ve put forward, we have finally reach the end. Today we receive our diplomas and take our first steps towards the careers we’ve dreamed of since we were children. Though, considering my first dream job was fairy princess, I may say that that small Laura is not getting what she expected.”

The crowd of students and those in the bleachers laugh as I continue.

“The college life has been considerably hard for a few of us. I, myself, with a girlfriend currently overseas fighting in Afghanistan, and I know I’m not the only one with a loved one so far from home.”

The people cheer at the mention of Carmilla. I smile and clear my throat when the lump appears and the tears threaten to leave my eyes.

“Even after all of that hardship, we’ve done it. We are the class of 2016. We did it!” I cheer into the microphone, causing the students to cheer.

As the students begin to cheer, it abruptly stops. My brow furrows slightly as I glance around the crowd, a few of the students begin yelling and pointing to my right side.

I turn my head and am greeted with something that opens the floodgates behind my eyes and, before I can stop myself, tears are sliding down my cheeks.

Carmilla, adorned in her camouflage gear and down on one knee.

My hands immediately jump to my mouth as my classmates watch the scene on stage.

One of my professors moves forwards, mic in hand, holding it towards the girl down on one knee.

“Laura Hollis. I love you more than anything in this entire world. My high school sweetheart, who stood by my side when I made the decision to join the military and who has been standing by my side always.”

A tear slides down her cheeks as she pulls a black velvet box from her pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, sparkling due to the spot lights above the stage.

“I want you by my side forever. Laura Hollis, will you marry me?” Carmilla grins as I move forwards, nodding rapidly.

“YES!” I yell. Carmilla jumps up wrapping her arms around me and lifting me off of my feet, her lips pressing hard into mine.

The crowd of students and parents cheer loudly and clap, though all I can see or hear is Carmilla.

She slips the ring on my finger before she presses another kiss to my lips. Seeing as the commencement is not over, I rush back to my seat in the crowd, and Carmilla makes her way up the bleachers, taking a seat next to my father.

He grins, giving me a thumbs up as my eyes fall on the two of them. Of course, he would be in on this.

The commencement carries on and when my name is called, I swear the room explodes. People cheer loudly as the dean gives me a tight hug before handing me my diploma.

My father and Carmilla are on their feet, clapping and cheering the loudest. I throw a fist in the air as I make my way back to my seat, my diploma in hand.

The commencement continues, Perry and LaFontaine also receiving their diplomas. After the final diploma is handed out, the first of the graduation caps begin to fly. Soon they are flying in every and each direction as the class of 2015 roars in excitement.

When the gym clears out and family and friends reunite with the graduate students, my eyes scan the crowd desperately looking for the one in the camo gear.

I jump slightly when a pair of arms slip around my waist, hot breath puffing on my ear.

“There’s my fiancé!” She whispers as she presses a kiss to my cheek. I lean back into her closing my eyes, relishing in her warmth.

Something flashes behind my eyes, which snap open immediately to see my father in front of us holding up his camera.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist!” He grins as he takes another picture. I shake my head slowly turning around on Carmilla’s arms to place a proper kiss on her lips.

My hand slips around the back of her neck, tangling in the fine hairs at its base.

“How is this even possible?” I whisper against her lips, causing her to grin. My hand slides to her cheek, my thumb swiping across her skin.

Carmilla’s eyes close as she leans into my touch. I lean forwards burying my face in her neck.

“Well, you know how I said I couldn’t get time off…?” Carmilla whispers as her fingers glide through my hair.

“Yes…” I whisper into her neck, pressing a kiss to her pulse point.

She chuckles softly. “Well, I lied. I got 3 weeks off, here with you… After that, unfortunately I have to go back.” Carmilla mutters as her grip on me tightens slightly.

“I’ve missed you so much… You have to go back…?” I mutter into her neck and Carmilla sighs.

“Sadly, cupcake.” She whispers and goes silent, but she doesn’t detach from me.

“We’ll spend every second you have together.” I lean up and place a kiss on her cheek. Carmilla smiles shyly, glancing my father’s way.

“Mr. Hollis. Want me to take a picture of you with the graduate?” Carmilla kisses my forehead before moving towards my father.

My father moves to stand next to me, putting an arm around my waist as Carmilla snaps a few photos.

My father moves towards the camera, taking it from Carmilla.

Carmilla makes her way back towards me. Her arms slip around my waist as she pulls me back into her.

“Hey, love birds!” Someone calls out from behind us.

LaFontaine and Perry make their way into view.

The two wrap their arms around Carmilla and me.

Carmilla glares at the two, but can’t stop herself from smiling as she hugs the two of them back.

“We’re glad it all worked out, Karnstein.” LaFontaine hugs Carmilla tightly, before stepping back and allowing Perry to hug her as well.

“Wait! You two knew??” My eyes dart between the two of them. LaFontaine holds their arms up in mock surrender, while Perry refuses to meet my gaze.

“Of course they knew.” Carmilla wraps her arms around me from behind once again.

“I had to keep it a surprise.” Carmilla nuzzles into my neck from behind, pressing a kiss to the curve of my jaw, “how else would I have proposed if you knew I was coming?” Carmilla gently swipes her nose against my cheek.

LaFontaine grins, “Awwwwwwwwww.”

Carmilla lifts her middle finger in their direction, causing them to laugh.

“Let’s get a picture, frosh!” Carmilla slips her arms from around me and goes to stand behind my father. I take a few pictures with LaFontaine and Perry before the two of them leave with their families, of course promising to keep in contact.

* * *

 

A few hours later Laura is out of her cap and gown, her hand in mine as we follow behind her father into a nice lavish restaurant.

Instead of camouflage I’ve decided to wear my blues out to dinner, while Tim, sports a suit and tie and Laura, in a beautiful grey dress. I gently squeeze her hand in mine causing her to turn to face me.

I can’t believe after all of this time, Laura has stuck by my side… She went from my high school sweetheart to my fiancé. I grin as I lean forwards and press a kiss to her lips.

“I love you, Laura.” I whisper softly as she presses her lips into mine again.

“I love you too, Carmilla.” Laura slips her hand around my waist and pulls me closer to her.

It’s going to take everything I have inside me to get on that plane… And leave her behind once again.

We take our seats at a table Mr. Hollis made reservations for earlier that day.

I can’t keep my eyes off of Laura, smiling as she talks excitedly to her father and I, about school and her plans for the future. Her smile sparkles and her eyes shine in the candle light.

When she feels me staring she turns to face me, the grin on my face mimics the one on hers.

“What is it, Carm?” Laura leans across the table, placing her hand over mine.

I open and close my mouth a couple of time before I find the words, “I’m just so happy Laura… So happy.” I beam, even in the dim light I can see Laura’s cheeks redden.

“I’m just as happy, Carm.” She squeezes my hand softly, our eyes locking.

I’m just as in love with her as I was the day I first saw her in high school.

* * *

 

Seeing as we only have three weeks together, Carmilla and I spend every waking moment together.

Going for walks, dinner dates, or basically just enjoying each other’s company.

Carmilla’s laying back in my bed, her arms wrapped around me, holding me close.

“Carmilla…” I whisper softly as I roll on top of her, my chin balancing on her chest.

“Hmmmm?” She hums softly smiling down at me.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave me…” I mumble as I crawl up Carmilla and hide my face in her neck. Carmilla sighs softly as her fingers run through my hair.

“Laura, I hate having to leave you too… Only four more months… Then after that… I’m yours.” Carmilla turns her head and presses a kiss to my forehead.

“Forever…?” I mumble softly placing my hands on either side of Carmilla’s head and holding myself up slightly, looking down on her.

Carmilla smirks as she brings her hand up placing it on my cheek.

“Forever.”

* * *

 

Three weeks go by in a flash, I find myself holding back tears as my father and I drive Carmilla to the airport.

Carmilla holds my hand tightly in hers the entire way there. I lay my head on her shoulder closing my eyes tightly, in an attempt to hold back the tears. I open my eyes slowly and find Carmilla’s eyes already on me.

“Cupcake…” She whispers softly as she pulls me into her.

“No tears… Shhhh…” She whispers softly as she too closes her eyes and holds me tight. She presses a kiss to my head and holds me as close as she can.

“Girls… We’re here.” My father says from the front seat, but I can’t get myself to let her go. I hold her as tight as I can before finally giving in and releasing her.

We slide out of the car silently, my father grabbing her luggage, while Carmilla takes my hand. We walk through the airport terminal, packed full with people until we reach Carmilla’s destination.

She stops in front of me, slowly turning around and throwing her arms around me. My arms go tightly around her neck as I hold her as if my life depends on it.

“You’ll write…?” I whisper into her hair as she holds me close.

“Every chance I get.” She whispers as she pulls back leaning forwards, pressing a desperate lingering kiss to my lips.

My hands slip to her cheeks holding her in place as long as I can before it’s time to let her go.

“I love you, so much, Laura. Please be safe while I’m gone okay?” Carmilla hugs me again.

“Me? Be safe? You need to be safe, Carmilla. I love you so much too.” I mutter softly as I clutch tightly to her. She leans back, pressing her lips into mine once more.

She moves to my father next, giving him a large bear hug.

“Be safe over there, okay, Carmilla? You come back to us safely.” He hugs her and gives her a kiss on the top of her head before she moves to stand in front of me once more.

“It’s time…” She mumbles softly, leaning forwards and kissing me once more.

“I love you.” She whispers quietly, leaning her forehead against mine.

“I love you too.” We stand there as long as we’re able until the intercom announces it’s time.

Carmilla takes her bags and tickets and makes her way down the long hallway, away from my father and me.  

She turns around bringing her palm to her lips, kissing it and blowing it in my direction. I catch the kiss, pressing it to my lips.

Carmilla then moves out of sight, the flood gates open and I can’t see anything through the tears.

* * *

 

_Laura,_

_My fiancé, I miss you so very much._

_The tour has been going as expected. I’ve seen combat a few times, as I also expected… I lay on my cot and all I can think about it you._

_Being so far from home is hard, but knowing I’m over here, making a difference… It helps to ease the pain of being so very far from home. Also, knowing I have a gorgeous bride to be waiting for me, makes each passing day easier, it means I’m closer to coming home._

_How are you doing, cutie? I bet you’re already diving in searching for a job, as I expected. ;)_

_Unfortunately it looks like I’m needed._

_I miss you more than words could ever describe._

_I love you, Laura Hollis._

_Forever Yours,_

_Carmilla_

_PS: So I seem to have misplaced my pictures of you… ;)_

I shake my head slowly and giggle at the final line. She would misplaced those pictures… Or she has them and just wants more.

I guess I can deliver… I’ll have to do it when I can borrow LaF’s camera again though. I also have to remember to delete them… Seeing as last time I did not.

I run my fingertips along Carmilla’s handwriting.

The thought of her so far from home makes my chest tighten, almost as if I can’t breathe…

Though she is so far from home, I know she’s doing something she loves. She’s making a difference and I will always support her in that endeavor.

* * *

 

“Got a letter for you, Karnstein!” One of the men passes me an envelope. I fall back on my cot and quickly tear open the letter.

_Carmilla,_

_My fiancé. ;) (I absolutely love the sound of that by the way.) I miss you so very much too. <3_

_You’re being as safe as you can be, I hope? I want you to come back to me in one piece._

_I am still so very proud of you. Carmilla. Doing exactly what you want to do in life, making a difference, there is no one I am prouder of than you._

_You couldn’t be more right, I have thrown myself into finding a job. Still not having much luck though… But, of course, you know me! I don’t give up that easily._

_So, you seemed to have misplaced your pictures, hmmmm? You may have a letter coming in a little while with a little something extra inside. ;) This time remember to open it when you’re alone! ;)_

_It may take some time though, I have to talk LaF into letting me borrow their camera… They’re a little leery considering they saw the pictures last time…_

_Anyway… Carmilla, I love you more than anything in this world._

_Please stay safe. <3 _

_Forever Yours,_

_Laura_

As my eyes run along the end of the text, one of the men shouts loudly.

“Karnstein! It’s time! Get yourself ready!” I swallow hard and slip Laura’s letter under my pillow. I’ll reply to it when I get back.

* * *

 

We’re geared up and in the plane in a matter of hours. The men all clasping their weapons and securing the packs on their backs.

The wind passing along the plane is almost defining as the commander gives us our orders and we move towards the opening of plane.

The men begin filing out, leaping from the plane as if they were simply walking down a set of stairs. I’m the last one to jump. Falling towards the ground fast, I jerk the pin releasing my parachute. When falling to the ground at a high speed, we’re taught to land a certain way.

As the ground become nearer and nearer, I hear it.

A large boom, almost like a canon going off, then another and another.

I’m looking around for the rest of my group in that nightmare and then my lower body is pushed to the side by something. In a second, all I feel is pain. White hot pain that literally makes me feel like my skin is being burned off. I glance down and see a large gaping hole in my right leg. I clench my teeth tightly and before I know it I’m hitting the ground.

I didn’t think it was possible, but the pain becomes much worse as the bone in my leg snaps in two with a crack. The parachute falls on top of me. I breathe heavily as the tears go down my face and I do all I can to not scream in pain.

I attempt to take deep breaths as the sound of men yelling fills the air, along with the sound of gunfire. But even breathing hurts almost more than I can stand.

The last thing I find myself thinking about as I drift out of consciousness is Laura.

Then the world goes entirely black.

* * *

 

“Oh, come on, LaF! Just let me borrow your camera! Pleaseeee!” I beg into the phone. LaFontaine sighs loudly, I can already tell their rolling their eyes and glaring at the phone.

“Fine. But, Laura Hollis, I better not see ANY of those pictures on there again!” I have to bite my bottom lip to keep from giggling into the phone.

“Okay, I promise, LaF. No dirty pictures left on your camera again.” I laugh, the phone beeps loudly.

“LaFontaine, I have another call. Talk to you later!” I announce as I attempt to hit the call end button.

“Later, Hollis!” I press the button and answer the next call.

“Hello.” I wait for a response from the other end of the phone.

“Hello, is this Miss Laura Hollis?” A woman on the other ends asks rather formally. My brow furrows slightly, calling for a job interview maybe?

“Yes, I am Laura Hollis.” I wait for her to continue, my fingers tapping on the table.

“We’re calling from the Landstuhl Regional Medical Center in Germany, in regards to Carmilla Karnstein.”

My heart stops in my chest and I immediately feel like I am going to be ill. My eyes fill with tears.

“Is she okay? Please, tell me she’s okay! Wh-What happened?” I ask my voice trembling, shaking just as much as my hands.

“I would rather discuss her condition face-to-face. Is there any way you can come to Germany?” All rational thoughts fly out of the window as I practically leap from my seat.

“I’m on the next flight.” I say abruptly, the nurse continues talking but it’s almost as if it’s white noise. The phone line begins beeping loudly, bringing me crashing back down to Earth.

With my shaking hands I immediately zip through my contacts and press down on the contact reading ‘Dad.’

The phone rings multiple times before it’s picked up.

“Laura? Is everything alright…?” My father’s voice sounds through the speaker. I sniff as the tears slip down my cheeks.

“Daddy… It’s Carmilla… She’s- She’s been hurt.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you ladies and gents are ready! Sorry for that massive cliffhanger last time, please enjoy!

I clutch the phone tightly in my hands as the pounding of hammers and the sounding of the saws around me drown out.

“I’m on my way, honey. I’ll be home in a few minutes.” I hang up and drop everything, rushing towards my manager.

“Tim? Is something the matter?” My manager puts his hand on my shoulder.

“My daughter’s fiancé was hurt… I need to go. Now.” I state as my manager quickly nods.

“Go Tim, and let me know how she’s doing.” I turn on my heels grabbing what I need and rushing home from the construction site.

I rush home as quickly as I possibly can. I run out of my car, pushing open the front door. I find Laura in her bedroom, frantically throwing clothes inside the open suitcase on her bed.

“Give me 15 minutes.” I say rushing off towards my room.

Carmilla Karnstein, you have to be safe.

…

You just have to be.

* * *

 

My father and I rush to the airport, bags in hand attempting to find any flight we can to Germany.

We find the only one available, a one way, 12-hour flight.

My father clasps my hand as the plane takes off.  I gaze into his eyes and see the same fear I know is reflected in mine.

Carmilla Karnstein you have to be okay. You must be.

I lean back in the seat and attempt to close my eyes.

Sleep takes over. Not just sleep, complete and utter exhaustion.

Around 12 hours later, people are standing up, grabbing their things and leaving the plane. As we move through the airport, my father rushes to any attendant he sees in an attempt to find our way to the Landstuhl Regional Medical Center. After a while of searching, we finally find a man who agrees to show us the way and to even take us there when we explain our situation.

Turns out the hospital is located inside the local military base. It’s when we’re dropped off in front of the hospital that the reality fully sets in…

Carmilla is in there… Hurt, or worse.

My father and I move through the medical center’s doors and make a beeline to the woman at the reception desk.

“We’re looking for Carmilla Karnstein.” My father explains to the woman who types away on her computer before finding her location.

“She’s in Room 307.” The nurse explains, but she frowns, “It looks like she’s not allowed visitors, only immediate family…”, the woman explains. I clench my teeth and slam my hand on the counter.

“You listen to me. Carmilla Karnstein is my fiancé. I came all the way from the US and you’re going to try and tell me I can’t see her? Oh, hell fucking no!” I snarl. My father places a hand on my back. In my peripheral vision, I see a man in a white coat rushing my way.

“Nurse, we can allow them to see her. Come, I’ll show you to her room.” My father and I trail along behind the doctor.

“We made a call to her immediately family, but her mother had no desire to see her.” I gritted my teeth and glanced back at my father who only shook his head.

“Seeing as her father is deceased. Her emergency contact was you.” The doctor explained as we stepped into an elevator.

After the elevator ascended to the 3rd floor the doctor stepped out and walked down the hallway. Dad and I right beside him.  

“Corporal Karnstein sustained severe injuries to one of her legs during a jump. She had a gunshot wound on her right leg, with the bullet basically shattering her femur. Due to this wound, obviously, she could not land correctly, so she also fractured her ankle and her foot.” The doctor explained, finally stopping in front of a door.

I close my eyes tightly, attempting to stop the tears from spilling out.

“Will she be able to walk again?” I ask, reaching over to grab my father’s waiting hand.

“After long and hard months, she will be able to walk, with some complications. She will most likely have a permanent limp… I hate to be the one to inform you of this, Miss Hollis, but Corporal Karnstein has been with us for a couple of weeks now. She’s already undergone a few surgeries, placing plates and pins inside her leg to reconstruct and keep her femur in place…” The doctor explains, while my hand tightens in my father’s.

“I am very sorry, Miss Hollis. We were attempting to find immediately family first and that was not easy. Anyway, she’s behind this door. I’m not sure if she’s awake… Take your time. She’s going to be here for a while.” The doctor gently places his hand on my shoulder before stepping out of the way and moving down the hall.

I take a deep breath and reach forwards, grabbing the handle and pushing the door open.

The faint sound of beeping draws me deeper into the white room. A TV hangs on the wall, with a bathroom door on the left, as we step inside.

Moving a little further in, I can see the bed. Carmilla’s leg is elevated with the help of a few pillows but also by a device hanging on from the ceiling.

The tears immediately slip out of my eyes as I see her, some light scratches and bruising on her face, her chest slowly rising and falling.

I release my father’s hand and rush towards the bed.

“Carmilla… I’m here.” I gently place my hand over hers. My eyes run along her body, noting more light scratches, cuts and a few bruises along some of her exposed flesh. Her leg is a different story.

Heavy bandaging wrapped tightly around it, hides whatever injury lingers beyond. From her ankle down is secured by a cast, but her toes sticking out of the end are completely purple.

I shake my head slowly as my eyes land on her face, her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly.

“Carm….” I whisper softly laying my head on her chest. That’s when the tears really begin flowing.

* * *

 

I move to the other side of the bed, not being occupied by Laura, and stare down at the injured girl.

I slowly reach up, pushing a strand of her disheveled brown hair out of her face.

I reach down placing a gentle hand on Laura’s shoulder. She slowly brings her head up, tears running down her cheeks.

“It’s going to be okay, Laura…” I whisper as we both stare down at Carmilla.

The door to the room opens, drawing our attention towards a familiar face.

* * *

 

“JP?” I ask slowly standing and turning towards him.

I throw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He wraps his arms around me.

“Miss Hollis! I was the one who had them call you. I’m glad to see you and your father finally arrived. Mr. Hollis.” JP steps back from the hug, moving towards my father to shake his hand.

“My fiancé, Mary and I live together on the base. We insist you stay with us, for however long you need.” I throw my arms around JP again trapping him in a hug.

“JP, thank you so much.” He returns the hug with a smile.

“It’s the least I could do, Miss Laura.” He steps back from the hug and turns to face the bed. Carmilla lets out a soft whimper, causing me to hurry back to the bed and gently take her hand in mine.

“From what I’ve seen, it’s no wonder she’s in so much pain…” JP frowns as he makes his way towards the clipboard at the end of her bed.

“I expect the doctor already told you about Carmilla’s condition?” JP asks as he frowns down at Carmilla’s sleeping form. I slowly nod.

JP shakes his head as he reads the machine next to the bed.

“Carmilla may be injured, Miss Laura, but, at least she is alive. Some from her team did not make it back… We have to be very grateful that she did.” He gives me a small smile before turning to my father.

“If you’d like, I can call Mary and have her come get you and Miss Laura. My home is not too far from here.” JP smiles as my father glances my way and nods.

“Laura, I’ll go with Mary and get our bags back to their house. You can stay here as long as you need.” My father smiles turning to JP, “if that’s okay with you, running between the hospital and house, I mean II don’t want to be a—“, JP holds his hand up, stopping my father.

“You’re not a burden at all. Come, I’ll call Mary. It won’t take long for her to get here.” JP walks over placing a gentle hand on my back, “take all the time you need. Simply ask one of the doctors if you need me. They’ll come get me.” JP smiles as her and my father make their way out of the room, leaving me alone with the sleeping Carmilla.

I sigh softly as I stare down at Carmilla, her battered, bruised, and broken body. I slowly reach my hand up and run a finger down her jawline.

“Carm… What am I going to do with you? Out of my sight for not even two months and you’re…” I pause as a lump forms in my throat.

“Hurt… I know you’ve been out of my sight for a while… Considering this WAS your third tour… But Carm…” I place my hand over hers, gently swiping my thumb across her skin.

“Why couldn’t you just stay safe…?” I mumble as the tears run down my cheeks. I sniff loudly and close my eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.

My eyes slowly open and fall upon the gorgeous diamond ring on my finger. My mind drifts back to what feels like ages ago.

Carmilla down on one knee in front of me, in front of a crowd of cheering students.

“It’s seems like ages ago doesn’t it, Carm…?” I whisper softly as my thumb continues swiping across her bruised and scratched skin.

“I’ll never forget when my eyes first fell on you… In your fatigues, down on one knee… I couldn’t believe it… I thought it was some crazy dream… That if I blinked you’d be gone… The world around me would melt away and I’d wake up alone in my bed.” I stare down at her hand in mine.

“But it wasn’t a dream… When your arms wrapped around me I knew… I knew…” I pause and close my eyes.

“It was real…” I weak voice rasps softly causing my head to snap up.

* * *

 

I must be dreaming… I have to be… I swear I can hear Laura’s voice. I see nothing but darkness, feel nothing but the pain in my leg… And something… Swiping across the back of my hand.

I fight my heavy eyelids, when my eyes slowly open, I see her.

No… I’m in a hospital in Germany… There’s no way Laura is here… Right?

Laura’s gaze falls to our hands, and it’s then I notice that Laura’s the one swiping her thumb across the back of my hand… If I can feel that… Then she must be real!

“I’ll never forget when my eyes first fell on you… In your fatigues, down on one knee… I couldn’t believe it… I thought it was some crazy dream… That if I blinked you’d be gone… The world around me would melt away and I’d wake up alone in my bed.” Laura’s gaze is fixed on our hands. 

“But it wasn’t a dream… When your arms wrapped around me I knew… I knew…” She pauses for a second, her eyes closing.

I open my mouth, forcing myself to find my voice.

“It was real…” I rasp softly, causing Laura’s head to snap up and her eyes to lock on mine.

“Carm…” Tears run down Laura’s cheeks as she grasps my hands tighter.

“Cupcake…” I rasp, blinking rapidly in an attempt to halt my falling eyelids. Laura slowly shakes her head.

“If you weren’t in this hospital bed I would kick your ass right now.” I chuckle softly, a smirk pulling at the corner of my mouth.

“I’m serious, Carmilla! You’re four months away from ending this tour and you get seriously hurt? I told you! Stay safe. That’s all I asked!” Laura’s voice cracks as the tears begin running harder down her cheeks.

“Laura...” I whisper, my body screams in protest as I attempt to push myself upwards, my rough palm gliding along Laura’s soft cheek.

Laura closes her eyes, leaning into my touch.

“I’m sorry I scared you…” I rasp out, swallowing hard as Laura brings her hand up to cover mine.

“You’re lucky I love you…” She whispers, as she turns her head and presses a kiss to my palm.

A smile pulls at the corner of my mouth at the feel of her lips against my skin.

“You…” I pauses as Laura turns to face me, “you dropped everything and came here…?” I ask quietly, Laura shakes her head with a smile.

“You are unbelievable. Of course I dropped everything to come here. I love you.” Laura scoots closer to the bed, leaning down towards me.

I lean up and press a kiss into her lips.

I let an unintentional whimper leave my mouth as I slowly lay back.

“Carmilla! Are you okay…?” Laura practically leaps out of her chair and turns towards the door.

“Y-Yeah. I’ll be okay… Just in pain, cupcake…” I reach around my bed grabbing the small button and giving it a press.

“And that is…?” Laura asks watching me curiously.

“Morphine.” I mumble as I inhale deeply and exhale loudly.

“Make sure you don’t give yourself too much, okay…?” Laura whispers softly as she leans down pressing a kiss to my cheek.

“It’s set so I don’t take too much of it, cutie.” I smile as I stare over at the girl.

“You really weren’t kidding…” I mumble as my eyelids slowly start to flutter closed one more.

“About what, Carm?” She whispers softly, her hand covering mine, swiping at the back of my hand once again.

“You’ve always stuck by my side…” I mumble before sleep overtakes me.

* * *

 

Carmilla’s eyes flutter shut slowly, must be from the dosage of morphine… I run my thumb along the back of her hand and lean back in my chair.

Knowing she’s alive and being cared for is enough to lift a considerable amount of weight off of my shoulders.

She’s still in a lot of pain… That’s enough to tear my heart in two.

My gaze falls to her leg, a frown pulling on the corner of my mouth. I feel so helpless… The only thing I can do is be by her side through this…

I lean back in the chair and find my eyelids too, fluttering shut.

* * *

 

Considering Carmilla had already been in the hospital for a couple of weeks before we were even informed of her injury, it’s no shock that the remaining week went by in a flash.

After signing paper, after paper, AFTER paper, we’re finally moving through the hospital’s front door. JP, my father, and of course me, pushing Carmilla in her wheelchair, which, no surprise, she detests.

“I could at least use crutches...” She grumbles, I quickly shake my head.

“Carmilla, doctor’s orders. Stay off your feet for a while.” I reach forwards gently touching her shoulder. She brings her hand up to cover mine.

Her hand doesn’t leave mine as I we move across the parking lot towards JP’s car.

I can tell she hates it… She can’t even do something as simple as walking, something that comes easily to almost all of us.

She gives my hand a soft squeeze, “be gentle with me.” She smirks as we stop next to JP’s car and assist her inside. After we’re situated in the back seat, Carmilla’s leg stretched across me, JP starts the car and off towards the airport we go.

I watch Carmilla stare out the window as we travel down the street.

I lean over, pressing a kiss to her cheek, and move close to her ear.

“We’ll get through this, okay…?” I whisper, Carmilla turns to face me and slowly nods, her gaze falling.

I bring my hand under her chin and force her gaze slowly upwards, “together.” I smile, a shy smile slips onto Carmilla’s mouth.

“Together.”

I lean forwards and press my lips softly into hers.

* * *

 

“You two be safe, okay? I promise, Mary and I will visit when we come to the US.” JP smiles and leans down to give me a hug.

“You take care of yourself, Karnstein.” He pats me on the back as he moves upright.

“Don’t forget to call when you get home alright?” He smiles as Laura nods and moves to hug him. He then turn to Mr. Hollis taking his hand firmly and giving it a shake.

“Alright ladies. Let’s go.” Mr. Hollis begins moving forwards.

“Stay safe, JP.” Laura smiles before she moves behind the wheelchair and pushes us forwards.

I give JP one last salute, which he returns with a smile.

Then Laura is pushing me down the hall and he’s out of sight.

As we move towards the plane I feel some relief wash over me… The air was where I felt the safest, where I felt calm… I glance up earning a smile from Laura as she pushes me forwards.

With Laura by my side I should be just fine.

One of the attendants assists Laura in getting me on the plane and in my seat next to Laura. I can feel the effects of the medication given to me before I left the hospital slowly beginning to take their effect.

Laura reaches over taking my hand, our fingers intertwining.

“Are you okay…?” She asks, her thumb swiping across the back of my hand.

I smirk, “I’m with you, aren’t I?” Laura giggles and shakes her head slowly giving my hand a squeeze.

I lean over, my head falling on Laura’s shoulder.

I’m unaware when the plane takes off, considering I am fast asleep before that even happens.

* * *

 

“Carm…” I whisper softly as I gently nudge her awake.

“Cupcake…” She mumbles softly and sits up quickly, grimacing slightly, “is something wrong?” Her head quickly turning back and forth.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re okay. The flight’s over.” I give Carmilla a reassuring smile as she blinks rapidly and glances around. She sighs and slowly nods, I give her shoulder a soft squeeze before, assisting her in getting in the wheelchair.

We move through the airport and out to look for a cab.

“Tim!” Someone calls out, I glance around and see his manager, who moves forwards and shakes his hand eagerly.

“Johnathan. You didn’t have to come.” My father smiles and Johnathan shakes his head slowly.

“I wanted to, it’s the least I could do.” Johnathan turns to Carmilla and holds out his hand.

“Tim has told us a lot about you. We come to think of you as his second daughter.” He beams as Carmilla shakes his hand.

“I was in the military too, young lady. You’re very brave to serve.” He gives her a salute, which she returns before he turns and moves towards the car. He leans down and grabs mine and Carmilla’s suitcases.

“Well? Let’s go.” He trails off towards the car, my father following behind. I shake my head pushing Carmilla forwards, I lean down towards Carmilla and press a kiss to her cheek.

“That’s my father’s manager. They work at the construction yard together.” Carmilla nods quickly and leans up, pressing a kiss to my cheek as well.

I giggle softly as we move towards the car. Johnathan opens the car door, as I help Carmilla out of her wheelchair and run the wheelchair back up to an attendant from the airport.  

I slip into the backseat, Carmilla’s legs lying across my lap, still hidden behind a large bandage wrapped tightly around the entire length of her leg.

My eyes travel up her body to the frown on her face. I reach up and take her hand in mine, earning a soft smile, a smile I am entirely in love with.

The ride is shorter than expected. Soon, Johnathan is pulling in our driveway.  

“Well, here you are. Let’s get these suitcases inside.” My father and Johnathan move from the car. I glance to the front door and sigh… home at last.

My brow furrows slightly when the front door is pulled open.

“Come on, LaFontaine! They’re here!” Perry rushes from the house, LaFontaine in tow, pushing a wheelchair.

I shake my head with a smile, turning to Carmilla who’s wearing a smirk.

“The Ginger twins are here.” She turns to me smirking. I shake my head and gently shove her shoulder.

“We wanted to surprise you!” LaFontaine smiles, stopping the wheelchair in front of Carmilla’s car door.

“I never thought I’d be this excited to see a wheelchair. I was wondering how I was getting in the house…” Carmilla moves to stand on her good leg/ I rush to her side, her arm going to my shoulder and around my neck as she takes a seat in the chair.

“See! I told you she’d need one!” LaFontaine nudges Perry, who only rolls her eyes in response.

“Thank you for this…” I smile as I place my hands on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Here, come on inside.” Perry motions us towards the front door.

I push Carmilla towards the front door. With the help of LaF and Perry we get her up the steps and inside.

“You… You didn’t have to do this…” My father moves through the door, his eyes darting around a spotless house, vacuumed floors, dusted surfaces.

“It was nothing, Mr. Hollis. We wanted to.” Perry grins as she and LaFontaine move towards the kitchen.

“We also, ummmm, got some pizza, if that’s okay.” LaFontaine scratches the back of their neck, embarrassedly.

“Of course it’s okay! But only if you stay with us and eat.” My father hugs the two of them and moves into the kitchen.

“Ummmm…” Carmilla mumbles softly before looking up at the two.

“Thank you both.” She smiles and both Perry and LaFontaine take turns giving her a tight hug.

“Carmilla, we’re your friends. We’re just happy you’re safe and home.” LaFontaine smiles as they slowly stand.

“Now come on you two! Let’s eat.” Perry rushes into the kitchen.

Carmilla glances up at me and slowly shakes her head. I lean down and press a kiss to Carmilla’s cheek.

“Come on. After eating, you’re getting some rest.” I push Carmilla into the kitchen where my father, Perry and LaFontaine are chatting over boxes and boxes of pizza.

* * *

 

These pain pills really made me hungry, I think as an excuse for the several slices of pizza I ate. During the meal we all enjoyed small talk with Perry and LaFontaine, who I actually missed very much, although I won’t admit this out loud to anyone.

“Unfortunately, we have to get going. We’re glad you’re home and safe Carmilla. Just, take it easy, okay?” LaFontaine leans down giving me a tight squeeze.

“Oh, I will. Stay out of trouble.” I smirk as LaFontaine moves towards the door.

“Remember to stay off your feet, Carmilla. Be careful and, if you start hurting, be sure you don’t— “LaFontaine places a hand on Perry’s shoulder.

“Come on, Per. The Hollis’s will take good care of her.” LaFontaine gives her shoulder a squeeze before Perry quickly nods.

“You’re right. We’ll come by again soon.” Perry waves before walking through the door behind LaFontaine and out of sight.

“What would we do without them?” Laura smiles as she kneels down by my side and places a soft kiss on my lips.

“Cupcake, I am exhausted…” I mumble softly, Laura nods.

“We’ll get you up the stairs…” Laura stands up. I shake my head slowly.

“I can’t make it up the stairs, cupcake…” I frown, my gaze falling to the floor, ashamed.

“No, we’re sharing my bed. It’s huge. My dad can carry you up.”  Laura glances towards the kitchen.

“No… You don’t have to…” I mumble, but it goes unheard as Laura moves towards the kitchen, returning seconds later with her father.

“Come on, Carmilla. I’ll carry you up.” Mr. Hollis smiles. I swallow hard, my cheeks heating up slightly. Laura kneels down in front of me.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Carm…” She whispers, her hand sliding onto my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into her touch.

“Just… Don’t tell anyone… Okay?” I whisper and Laura laughs and nods quickly.

“I won’t.” She kisses my forehead before moving aside. Mr. Hollis takes a step forwards and kneels down, carefully lifting me from the chair.

I put my arms around his neck, while his arm slinks around my legs and back, cradling me. He moves slowly and carefully up the stairs, very cautious with every step he takes.

He enters the bedroom, Laura in tow, and he slowly places me down on the bed.

“There we are. Make sure you elevate that leg, Carmilla. Goodnight, ladies.” He smiles leaning over to kiss the top of my head, then moving to kiss Laura’s forehead before he moves out of the room and pulls the door closed behind him.

“Cutie… As much as I love these clothes, I’d rather change into something more… comfortable?” I slowly sit up and carefully scoot to the front of the bed, placing my uninured foot on the floor.

“Come on, let me help you.” Laura moves towards me and I shake my head quickly.

“I’ve got it, cutie.” I smile as Laura slowly nods, though she doesn’t take her eyes off me as she makes her way towards the dresser.

I slowly slip my sweatpants off, as Laura rifles through a nearby drawer.

She hands me a pair of shorts, her eyes slowly running along my body, from my eyes to the leg still tightly secured in a lot of bandage.

I pull the baggie shorts on, happy to be out of those pants. All the bandages around my leg and the cast on my foot makes wearing pants a torment, besides making my leg get extremely hot.

Laura grabs a tank top out of the drawer and moves to sit next to me on the bed.

She reaches down, grabbing the hem of my shirt. I bring my arms up above my head, allowing her to pull it off me.

She hesitates for a moment, bringing her hand slowly up, tracing my collar bone with her finger tips. She brings the tank top over my head, allowing me to slip my arms through the holes before I move to lay back.

Laura takes the blanket from the end of the bed and pulls it over me, almost covering my face.

Something in me snaps and I’m taken back to that day once again.

I close my eyes tightly… all I can hear is the sound of gunfire and screams.

The parachute covering me, obstructing my view, the pain in my leg almost unbearable. I’m back on the field again.

“Carmilla! Carm! Open your eyes!” A familiar voice rings through my ears. I take a deep breath and open my eyes.

Laura’s hovering over me, tears in her eyes. She releases a shaky breath and leans down her arms wrapping around me.

“I-I was so scared…! You just… You froze up… And you wouldn’t open your eyes…” She stammers and stutters as she holds me tight. After a moment, she moves onto the bed, lying next to me.  

I pull my arms around her, making sure my leg is placed comfortably over the pillows she set under it.

As I finally hold my fiancé in my arms in the safety and warmth of our home, I tell her, “We’ll get through this Laura… We will. I promise.” I run my fingers through her silky blonde hair and close my eyes.

“We’ll get through this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I hope you enjoyed, expect an update soon! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at gamergirl929.tumblr.com!
> 
> Thank you for being my beta Ivy888! :)


End file.
